There is a vehicle seat in which an operating lever for forward tilting of a seat back and the like is attached to a back side of the seat back. In such a vehicle seat, when the seat back is tilted forward, a large load is applied to an attachment portion of the operating lever to release the locking. Therefore, it is necessary to firmly attach the operating lever to a back frame forming a framework. In an automobile seat disclosed in JP-A-2009-136589, a bracket is fixed to a seat back frame, and a case for accommodating the operating lever is attached to the bracket. Then, a shaping bracket for shaping a peripheral edge portion of a seat back cover by causing a peripheral edge portion of a through hole opened in the seat back cover to come into contact with its upper surface is attached to the bracket. Further, a bezel for hiding the peripheral edge portion of the seat back cover by covering the portions excluding the operating lever from above is attached to the bracket.
In the automobile seat disclosed in JP-A-2009-136589, the case for accommodating the operating lever, the shaping bracket for shaping the peripheral edge portion of the through hole of the seat back cover, and the bezel are separately attached to the bracket which is fixed to the seat back frame. Thus, the operating lever to which a large load is applied is firmly fixed to the seat back frame. However, the relative positional relationship among these parts may not be constant and a gap may occur in the joints among the parts, which may lead to deterioration in appearance quality.